For Mrs Devlin's daughter
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: It all starts as a simple babysitting job but it turns into something alot more complicated as the Dino Rangers identies are discovered by the last people they wanted and the one person Mrs. Devlin wanted on the Dino Rangers team. No Kirommy Romance.
1. A simple babysitting job

"Friday nights should be a time where a girl could let her hair down and have fun with her friends instead of babysitting." Thought a teenaged brunette girl as she tuned out a woman who was giving the usual list that she heard dozens of times before. Granted most of her friends had dates or in the case of her boyfriend a group project with two of their mutual friends. She just felt that she was forced into doing a babysitting job alone. Especially considering this particular employer was lenient on the no boy's rule.

"And there is 20 dollars on the counter so feel free to order a pizza for you and Linear. Since it's a Friday she can stay up until 9 but no later. Understood?"

"Completely."

"Thanks for being able to do this on short notice, Kira. I should be back by midnight. Linear is in the backyard. Bye." The woman finished as she rushed out the door without giving her babysitter a chance to say anything. Shaking her head at the older woman she closed the door and went outside to check up on the child. The moment she set foot out the back porch the girl ran up to her wearing a white shirt with jean shorts and her long brunette hair in a ponytail.

"Kira, watch this." She cried as she did two cartwheels causing her babysitter to smile.

"Very nice, Lin. You're getting really good at doing that."

"Mommy says I get it from her." Linear replied, as she did a forward handspring back to Kira landing about a foot in front of her. Kira began clapping at the amazing feat performed by the girl. "What time is it?"

The older girl checked her watch quickly before returning her attention to Linear who continued to do all sorts of acrobatics. "About six. Do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Yes. I want one with pepperoni and cheese."

"My favorite. I'll be right back." She said as she made her way back indoors to make the phone call. In truth she preferred mushrooms, but that little girl was her favorite out of all the kids she ever babysat. Linear was always so well behaved and never tried anything remotely bad, so she wouldn't begrudge her over something as silly as pizza toppings. Now her friends on the other hand were a different story. When she was through placing the order she heard the little girl scream and immediately ran for the backyard. As she ran through the backdoor it slammed against a creature that Kira would have recognized had she been paying attention causing it to fall forward and to her right. The only reason she didn't notice the creature is because a woman she did recognize was standing in front of her with Linear in tow intending to drag her away.

"Let go of me!" Linear demand as she tried to pull away with all her might.

"What are you doing, Elsa?" asked Kira.

"Lets just say Master Mesogog has plans and she factors into them."

"I'm not going to let you take her."

"I don't see how you can stop me." Elsa pointed out as the Tyranodrones began to surround Kira on both the left and the right.

"I said let go of me you skank!" Linear yelled.

"What did you call me, brat?" Elsa asked pulling Linear fully in front of her and bent down so she could be at eye level with the girl.

"I'm not a brat!" Said the child before she delivered a hard kick to the villainess' shin causing her to let go and hold the injured area. "I'm a princess!" With that last piece said, Linear performed an almost picture perfect plam strike to Elsa's face breaking her nose. Seizing the opportunity she ran back to a stunned Kira and clung to her leg.

Shaking off the amazing display of bravery by the girl she turned to her. "Linear, run inside and hide. I'll hold them back."

"But…"

"Go now! While you have the chance." Linear blinked at the harsh tone then decided to follow her babysitter's advice. Before Elsa could give an order Kira unleashed a Ptera scream on all of the enemies thoroughly stunning them. Chancing a glance the teenager saw the little girl make it inside and breathed a small sigh of relief before bring her bracelet adorned wrist to her face.

"Hayley, I need help. Elsa just tried to take a child."

"Tommy already knows and is on his way as we speak. You think you can keep them at bay for a moment or two."

"No problem." Kira stated before summoning her morpher. Had she bothered with a second look she would have noticed Linear peaking behind the door to watch hoping that if she some how cheered Kira on from a safe place it would help her win. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" As the morphing flash enveloped Kira and the ranger uniform covered her Linear's eyes widen in amazement.

"Let's go, Elsa." Kira stated as she pulled out her Thundermax saber.

"Attack!" Ordered Elsa before two pairs of energy blasts came from a certain ATV flying through the air knocking her Tyranodrones on both sides down. She turned around just in time to dive out of the way of a Brachio staff slash attack as the Black Dino Ranger quickly parked next to the Yellow Ranger.

"Just in time, Dr. O."

"Would have been here sooner if I didn't have to jump over the fence."

"Great. This is all I need." Elsa complained as she re-gave the order and the battle began. What Tyranodrones that still were able to fight attacked Kira while Elsa fought Tommy. Kira mindful of the girl being indoors made certain that none tried to make their way to the door without paying for it as she made precise and crippling blows to each one that did so. Tommy and Elsa battled it out as each fought with their weapons of choice. Elsa had swept Tommy with a feint and tried to bring her sword down as he landed on the ground only for him to block it.

"Nice try." He said as there was an audible click that caused the general's eyes to widen. Tommy than quickly pushed her weapon off to the side throwing the evil woman off balance and directly into the path of his next attack. "Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" He yelled as his opponent was hit with the move causing her to fly about a hundred feet into the air before gravity took over. The good doctor was already on his feet by the time Elsa came back down.

Kira was almost finished with the Tyranodrones when she noticed the last one was approaching the door. Acting quickly she took off in a dead sprint and leapt over it before turning around. "I don't think so." Kira coldly spat out as she did two continuous somersault kicks causing the minion to fly into the air. She then proceeded to summon her signature weapon and held them at the ready. "Ptera Grips, Full Power!" The yellow ranger shouted and let loose a high energy slash attack that connected sending Tommy's co-creation into Elsa who was just now returning to her feet while she was spitting out grass.

"I think I should make a tactical retreat." Elsa muttered to herself as she pushed the now defeated creature off her. "This isn't over rangers." She taunted before summoning an invis-a-portal and jumping through as it closed behind her.

"Thanks for the save, Dr. O."

"No problem. What was she after?"

"Linear."

"Who?" Asked Tommy and as if on queue the subject in question came running out and immediately latched onto Kira's leg.

"Kira, that was awesome how did that thing with your sword and you beat up the bad guys…"

"Whoa… whoa… whoa. Slow down kiddo. First I'm glad your safe. Second I'm not this Kira person, and third where is your mom?" Stated the yellow ranger hoping she can distract the girl from her true identity.

"Mommy had to go to work. You're supposed to watch over me, Kira." The girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She said she isn't, Kira." Tommy stated to gain the girls attention long enough so Kira can find a place to demorph.

"Mommy says you aren't suppose to lie. I saw Kira get into this costume with that yellow flashy light. Well I didn't see her get into the costume but she was there, and she said 'Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!' there was that yellow flash and then here she is in this." Said Linear tugging on a pinch of the fabric.

"I told you to hide." Stated Kira deciding to drop the charade.

"Yellow Ranger!" Tommy warned.

"I'm already busted with her so there is no use to keep going." Kira replied. "Power Down." The little girl felt the energy pass underneath her body as the uniform disappeared and saw Kira in her original clothing.

"Cool!" The little girl gushed before turning to the black ranger. "Will you do that too? Please, Please, Please."

"No can do. You already know Kira is the Yellow ranger."

"Why not?"

"Because as a Power Ranger you have to follow three rules and one of them is not to reveal yourself to others."

"That is a stupid rule."

"Maybe, but think of it this way. If Kira told someone she was the yellow ranger, and if that information got into the wrong hands she would be forced to do thing because they were threatening her family. Would you want that to happen?"

"No."

"Then you have to promise to keep Kira being a power ranger a secret, ok?"

"Mommy says it's not nice to keep secrets."

"I would normally agree, but this is something you have to do. If you don't not only people will know about Kira, but also they'll figure out who the rest of us are and that will be dangerous for everyone. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"That's all I can ask. Kira, I'll see you tomorrow in the lab and we'll discuss what Elsa was up to."

"Sure thing, Black Ranger."

"Wait." The little girl stated to black ranger as she grabbed his hand before he left.

"What do you want, Ms…"

"Linear Serenity Devlin."

"What is it you want, Ms. Devlin?"

"Will you have pizza with us?" Linear asked putting on the puppy dog eyes that almost broke Tommy's heart.

"I would love to, but no. I can't eat with this helmet on."

"Then take it off silly."

"But if I did you would know what I look like."

"Okay." Linear pouted before she had a bright smile that caught the 5-time ranger by surprise. "Are you Kira's boyfriend?"

"What? No I'm not Kira's boyfriend."

"Why?"

"She not my type." Tommy stated with conviction.

"Gee thanks for letting me know I was wanted, Black Ranger." Kira teased with the most serious face she could muster.

"No I'm just saying that I don't think of you in that way."

"Oh so you're saying that I'm not attractive." Kira said in mock offense.

"No, I'm saying that while you are very attractive and that any guy would beg to go out on a date with you I just don't think of you as anything more then a friend than I would Hayley."

"Thanks for letting me know where I stand Black Ranger." Hayley's voice chirped in via the communicator with a teasing tone.

"I didn't mean it that way I'm just…" Tommy stopped mid sentence as he notice that both girls in front of him were doing their best not to laugh. "I'm digging myself into a hole am I?"

"All the way to China." Replied a giggling Linear.

"I better go." Stated a mortified Tommy as he got on his ATV and left with an amazing jump over the fence.

"Please tell me you recorded that." Kira said into her communicator.

"Naturally. I'm certain the boys will love to see it. See you tomorrow, Kira." With that the communicator cut out and Kira turned to Linear.

"I don't know about you but that was enough excitement for me for one day. Do you want to go inside and watch a movie while we wait for the pizza?"

"Let's watch Aladdin."

"Aladdin it is." Said Kira as she followed Linear inside.

* * *

><p>Almost two and a half hours later Lin's mother walked through the front door with a bright but haggard smile on her face as her daughter ran up to hug her.<p>

"Mommy!" the girl yelled.

"Hello, Mrs. Devlin." Said Kira meeting the older woman at the door. "I thought you wouldn't have been back this early."

"Same here. It turns out that my accountant just misplaced my file instead of throwing it away. Good thing too because I hate having to do paperwork."

"Mommy, when I grow up can I be a power ranger?"

"Sure you can sweetheart, but why do you want to be one?"

"Because the Yellow and Black rangers saved me today." Kira almost panicked thinking Lin is revealing her secret.

"Oh my, God! What happened?" the older woman asked looking at Kira.

"One of the rangers enemies tried to kidnap her for some reason while I was inside ordering a pizza. I heard her scream and ran out when I saw what was going on. I have to admit though Lin handled herself quite well escaping from the leader. Though I might want to talk to her about her language if I were you."

"I called her a skank." Lin stated proudly.

"Where did you learn that word?" Asked her mother with an intense stare.

"Uncle Jason." Linear stated as her happy exterior turned abashed. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but Uncle Jason is. What happened next?"

"Well she ran behind me and I told her to get inside while I tried to fight them off. Thankfully the rangers showed up when they did."

"You did good, Kira. But the yellow ranger was awesome. She's my favorite, mommy." Lin said before giving Kira a smile that made her feel a sense of pride from this girl looking up towards her.

"Well after they saved us we thanked them and they ran off. Though not before Lin embarrassed the Black ranger and asking them to stay for pizza."

"How did she do that?"

"By asking him if he was the yellow ranger's boyfriend."

"Linear, you shouldn't have done that. You don't stick your nose into other people's business."

"Uncle Jason says you do it to him all the time."

"I'm going to kill, Jason." Muttered the older woman under her breath before turning her attention towards her daughter. "I'm allowed to do that because I'm a grown up and he's family. Anyway I think it's time for future power rangers to go to bed. If they don't they can't fight the bad guys."

"Okay, Mommy. Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure. I'll be there just let me talk to Kira for a second."

"Bye, Kira." Lin said as she left for her bedroom.

"Kira, thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to protect Linear. If something would have happened to her… I wouldn't know what I would have done."

"It's no problem Mrs. Devlin. I'm just glad the rangers showed up when they did even if it was just two of them."

"You don't understand, Kira. She is all I have left of her father. Ever since he died in that accident when she was 2 I've been afraid of loosing her."

"As tough as she is I think she could have took out one or two of those guys on her own. She did break that generals nose with a palm strike."

"Well at least Jason taught her something useful." Commented the woman before she reached into her purse. "I better make sure she is in bed. So the usual fee?"

"Not tonight, Mrs. Devlin. After today's scare I don't think I earned it."

"Kira, you were there when I couldn't so please take it." Said Mrs Devlin as she placed thirty dollars into Kira's hand and escorted her out. "Have a good night, Kira."

"Night, Mrs. Devlin." Said Kira as she left the residence uneasy if she should have took the money.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Mrs. Devlin watched Linear sleep as she was safely tucked into her bed. Everything she told Kira was true. She wouldn't know what to do besides panic. Aware that something was up with her home town to cause the ranger's big bad to come after her daughter she left for the front room and proceed to make a phone call.<p>

"Hey baby sister. What to I owe this pleasure?" said the voice in the phone.

"Two things. First what are you teaching my daughter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied evenly.

"I mean her saying the word skank."

"She said that?" Linear's Uncle Jason asked in surprise.

"Yes and she also says she learned it from you."

"I guess she must have heard me say that when I was talking to my business partner about his ex-girlfriend."

"Well from now on be careful what you say around her. She's just in the first grade and shouldn't be using those words."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was there when I said it. Anyway what was the other thing?"

"Linear was almost kidnapped to day." Stated the woman with a frighten tone.

"What?"

"It gets worse. It was by the Dino Thunder Rangers enemies."

"You've got to be kidding me. What do they want with Linear?"

"I don't know, but I think it might be a good idea if we had a chat with the Rangers to let them know who they just protected."

"Now wait…"

"Jason, please we don't know what the effects of a former ranger being a parent of a child are. It could be nothing, but than again who ever the rangers are fighting might of found something on her that would make her a target. I'm just thankful Kira was here. I swear I'm going to rip into my account if he ever looses my files again."

"You're right," Jason sighed on the other end of the phone, "I'll get right on it. I'll call Tommy and…"

"No. Don't call him." Ms. Devlin ordered.

"But,"

"Jason, after everything that happened I don't think I can face him if he got involved."

"I thought that has already been settled."

"Well one you're wrong, and two I don't want him to think of me as a widow and single mother."

"Tommy, won't do that."

"Please."

"Fine I won't call him. I'll get a hold of T.J. and he'll get me in touch with Andros. I'll be down there by Sunday morning at the latest. I should know who's on that team and where their base is by then knowing how fast Andros is."

"Good, I'll see you Sunday morning at the latest. Thanks, Jason."

"No problem, Kim."


	2. Plan of Action part 1

It was about nine o'clock the next morning when Kira entered the underground laboratory underneath Tommy's house along side Conner, Trent and Ethan. Hayley was currently sitting at the computer doing some research while Tommy was examining the zords' energy read outs.

"Hi, Dr. O." said Conner bringing his teams mentor out of his revere.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you got here early. Kira, did you tell them what happened yesterday?"

"Not yet."

"What happened?" Asked Ethan.

"Elsa, tried to kidnap this girl." Answered Hayley showing a still picture of Linear running up to hug Kira's leg while still in her ranger form.

"Linear?" asked Trent, "Why would Elsa want her?"

"You know the kid?" asked Conner

"I've helped Kira babysit her a few times."

"While I was trying to stop her she said something about her being a part of Mesagog's plans." Answered Kira gaining everyone's attention.

"Ok what is ol' reptile face up to that would require taking little kids?" Asked Ethan.

"Probably using them to get us to turn over the Dino gems." Answered Tommy.

"That's low. Going after a child shouldn't happen." Spoke Conner with a slight fire to his voice.

"I agree with you Conner, but it hasn't been the first time I was facing an enemy that was willing to go there."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Trent.

"Tommy and I have been discussing looking more into Linear's family. So far we just found that her mother, Kimberly Devlin owns and works at an advertising agency. She primarily deals in jingles and overall designs of ads with the visual arts department. I've been trying to find something on her father but nothing has come up yet."

"You won't find anything." Started Kira, "He died a few years ago because of a car accident. The other driver was drunk. Thankfully Mrs. Devlin and Lin were at home when it happened."

"How do know you this?" asked Tommy.

"She called my mom to watch over Lin while she went to the hospital when he went in for emergency surgery."

"And now Mesagog is after her kid. Gee things keep getting better and better for her aren't they?" Conner sarcastically responded. Kira briefly thought about hitting him, but let it go because it was the truth.

"I know Conner. When I told her last night what happened she was a little shook up by it."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Asked Tommy

"That an enemy of the power rangers tried to kidnap Lin, I tried to stop them, Lin escaped on her own, and then you along with the yellow ranger showed up and took care of everything."

"How did she get away from Elsa?" Asked Trent.

"Let me show you." Said Hayley as she punched up the day before's battle for boys to watch. Conner, Ethan, and Trent surrounded Hayley while Tommy and Kira stayed a little further behind.

"I don't know what to say." Started Tommy when he saw and heard what Lin did to Elsa. "She is either really good or really lucky. Though I would have gotten on to her about saying that word."

"You would need to get a hold of her uncle too. She learned it from him." Replied Kira as they kept watching until the fight was over and Hayley paused the video.

"I wish we were there." Said Trent with an undertone of fury.

"Me too, dude. I would have been right beside Dr. O taking care of Elsa." Said Conner with his fist clinched.

"Is there anything else that happened?" asked Ethan trying to remain calm.

"Nothing really." Tommy didn't see it but he could hear the mischievous smirk on his friend's face when Hayley resumed the video. He didn't know what she was up to, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. The guys watched as Lin revealed she knew who the Yellow Ranger was, which did shock them, but that soon turned into snickers as Lin asked their teacher about his relationship with Kira.

"Dr. O, you got owned by a little girl?" laughed Conner.

"She caught me off guard. And these two didn't help." Stated the black ranger as he pointed to both women incredulously.

"I wouldn't either if someone said that about me." Replied Ethan.

"It's alright Dr. O. I can't blame you for getting flustered." Said Trent sympathetically. "Do you want me to call up one of my artist friends? He might be a bit more to your liking." Matching blows to the shoulders and admonishing glares by both women greeted the white rangers joke. Though the glares didn't quite have the desired effect as they had to force the smiles off their face.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Tommy stated walking away hoping that when he returned they weren't in the mood to make fun of him.

"That wasn't very nice, Trent."

"Says Ms. 'Oh so you're saying that I'm not attractive'."

"Guys, lets drop this." Hayley stated before the two began arguing. "We need to figure out a plan, because while I doubt they will there is still a chance they can try and go after Linear again."

"Well let's use what we know." Ethan began, "Ms. Devlin works as an ad agent. Kira has babysat Lin before and she knows Trent. And apparently Lin also knows Kira is a ranger so that is one thing we won't have to hide."

"Maybe we can somehow get Kira and Trent to watch over her more often."

"That won't work Conner. I have band practice and Trent works for Hayley after school."

"Well I can at least get a face to face meeting with Ms. Devlin. Maybe I can talk her into a business lunch or something that way Kira can stay with her at least today." Said Hayley.

"What about Dr. O?" Asked Trent.

"He'll be busy grading papers."

"Wait I got it." Said Ethan with a snap of his fingers. "Trent has been at Ms. Devlin's house right?"

"Wow you are a genius." Conner's sarcastic replied.

"Hear me out, Conner. That must mean that she isn't to strict on the no friends and no boys rule."

"As a matter of fact she doesn't mind as long as we don't try anything we wouldn't do in public." Said Kira.

"Yeah and since we still have that project from Mr. Hebner's U.S. history class all of us can work on it and be with Lin."

"How we are going to explain that considering I took U.S. History last year?" Asked Kira.

"Simple you can say that we asked if you can help us out."

"Ok I follow you so far, but that doesn't explain how are we going to get her to let us babysit?" Asked Conner.

"Conner, Hayley just said she would try to get Ms. Devlin to have a business lunch with her."

"But don't those usually happen during work days."

"They would, if I didn't have to make sure everything was running smoothly during normal business hours with the making of food and drinks, along with you guys occasionally needing me for everything ranger related." Replied Hayley.

"So you are going to beg her to see you today. Sounds like a plan to me. If we are going to start this we better head over to my house so I can get my notes." Stated the red ranger knowing what had to be done.

"Don't you mean my house," Started Ethan, "You left them there last night."

"Whatever." Conner said dismissively as him and everyone else down in the lab made their way to the ground floor.

"I'll explain the plan to Tommy. When do you want me to call Ms. Devlin?"

"In about 45 minutes." said Conner

"Better make that in an hour and a half." Corrected Kira. "I want to get Lin something. Besides it will be a good excuse for her not to look for someone else."

"Good idea. The last thing we need is something unexpected to pop up."

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes after nine and Jason Scott was fighting to get his suitcase closed. He got off the phone with T.J. Johnson the night before hoping he can get in contact with Andros for him. Last night when Kim called telling him what happened he partially thought she was overreacting to the news about Linear almost being kidnapped. After all Dana said herself when she visited him with Carter that the chance of something like what Kim is worried about happening were slim to none. Though while he agreed with that he knew that what usually happened with Zordon's rangers Slim wasn't only their next-door neighbor, but he regularly visited on multiple occasions. Jason began thinking about just busting out his old duffelbag when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello," the former red ranger said after picking up the phone.

"Hi, Jason, it's Andros. T.J. said you needed me for something?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you can get me the identities for the Dino Thunder Rangers?"

"Why wouldn't I? Though don't we usually do this after they are no longer active?"

"Kim's daughter was almost grabbed yesterday, and it wasn't by a guy offering candy."

"You mean…"

"Yeah and when Kim's worried there is no changing her mind. Especially where Linear is concerned."

"Ok give me until this evening. I need DECA to access the morphing grid so she can update the archives and begin searching for addresses."

"Good. Hopefully I should be in Reefside by then so Kim will have a ranger on Lin at all times. Later, Andros."

"Talk to you later, Jason.

* * *

><p>At about half passed ten when Kira was knocking on the door of Devlins' home with all the boys standing right behind her. It didn't take long before the door opened revealing a girl that was about 3'3" wearing pink pajamas whose eyes lit up almost instantly.<p>

"KIRA!" she yelled as she jumped up into the teenager's arms for a hug.

"Hi Lin. How are the cartoons?"

"Their good. I told mommy you could beat the bad guys up easily."

"I'd believe it considering how hard she normally hits me." Said Conner with a smile. Lin's eyes widened for a moment at the boy in red's comment finally noticing him and the other two.

"TRENT!" Lin shouted before doing him like she did Kira once she recognized him.

"Hello, Lin."

"Well now I know why she was making so much noise." Said Kimberly when she got up to the door. Everyone noticed she just wore an oversized nightshirt and sweat pants.

"Good morning, Mrs. Devlin." Replied Kira and Trent.

"What are you two doing over here and if you don't mind who are these two?" asked the older woman

"Well I'm here because I wanted to check on my best girlfriend," said Kira making Lin beam with pride, "along with giving her a present just because she was so brave yesterday." Right on que Conner pulled a giant yellow teddy bear from behind his back that was as big as the little girl.

"Thank you, Kira." Lin said taking the bear and hugging it as if she had it for years.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kimberly stated in a disparaging tone.

"Like you shouldn't have paid me last night."

"Fair enough. What about you, Trent?"

"Well I was hoping Kira can help Conner, Ethan, and myself with a project for history class." Answered the white ranger using his hand to indicate who was who.

"Dang." Stated Kim with a disappointed tone. "I was hoping you were free."

"What's wrong, Mrs. Devlin?"

"I just got a call from a woman wanting to have a meeting today. I would have refused but when she told me about the business she runs and I couldn't help myself." Kim said with a small tone of remembrance in her voice. The business the woman that called had reminded her of a modern day version of a place she hung out in as a teenager.

"What's the place?" Asked Conner.

"Hayley's Cyberspace."

"Awesome. You'll love Hayley." Said Ethan.

"Excuse me?"

"Whenever Kira isn't performing and Trent has some down time from waiting tables there we hang out. I think that place is our home away from home." Continued the blue ranger.

"Speak for yourself man. My home away from home is the soccer field."

"Can you two knock it off? As you were saying?" Kira finished looking towards Kim.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would be willing to watch Lin again for a few hours, but since your busy…"

"Mrs. Devlin, I'll gladly do it free of charge."

"But what about them?"

"Mrs. Devlin, I don't think Lin would distract us that much, and I'm sure all of us can make sure she stays out of trouble." Said Conner.

"I don't know. I mean she might mess something up for you and it could hurt your grades."

"You obviously haven't seen Conner's report card." Quipped Ethan

"Dude, I have a B average." Conner said. Before the two started bickering Kira sent a glare at them that instantly froze them.

"I think Lin would be the least of our worries." Said Trent causing the older women to laugh.

"Ok you convinced me. Kira knows the rules so I expect her to tell them. Linear, Kira and her friends are going to watch you for a few hours so you are to be on your best behavior."

"What's going on mommy?"

"Somebody really wants to meet me, and if you are really good I might let Uncle Jason get you some ice cream."

"Uncle Jason is coming?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"Yes he is, and you know he doesn't like to hear about his favorite niece getting into trouble."

"But mommy, I'm his only niece."

"And that's why he doesn't want you getting into trouble. Now why don't you lead Kira and her friends to the front room and  
>put your new bear up."<p>

"Ok mommy." She said as followed her instructions.

"Hey, Linear," started Conner as he passed Kim, "Have you thought of a name for your bear?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call her Yellow Ranger." All of the rangers had to hold back a laugh at the obvious reason why the bear had the name while Kim just shook her head before closing the door and going to put on some presentable clothes.

* * *

><p>Kim has been gone for an hour as the teenagers were working on the project, and Lin was busy with a coloring book trying to avoid boredom. She was hoping she could get Kira and her friends to play with her, but they looked really interested in what they were doing. Sure Kira would occasionally look at what she was coloring and said she liked it, but a kid can only color so long. So for the past fifteen minutes she would look up at the teens and tried to will them into doing something she wanted to do.<p>

When Kim told her she was going out she sort of hoped Kira's friends wouldn't be around because yesterday she would ask the teenager about being a ranger along with the lady on the other end of the communicator and the other rangers. Naturally Kira didn't really answer much which frustrated Lin, but being reminded of the Black Ranger's words helped her understand things. She was thinking about asking Kira to help her make a morpher so they can play power rangers. She wanted something cool like a necklace or broach. Lin once again glanced up to see Kira hand Conner an item. Part of her wanted to ask Kira if she would let her wear her bracelet but thought it wouldn't happen. After all that was where her morpher was and she might think that Lin would want to morph even for a moment. That's when she saw Conner's bracelet. Her eyes widened for a moment. It looked almost the same as Kira's. Quickly looking at Ethan and Trent's wrists she saw that they matched as well.

"You're Power Rangers too!" Lin bounced up to the teenagers excited. The boys looked at Kira to see what she would do considering the word 'too' had 'revealed' her to them.

"I was wondering if you would have figured out that these guys were rangers." Kira responded with a laugh. Seeing that she was cool with it the boys smiled at the girl.

"Awesome. Which one of you is the black ranger?" Conner groaned while the others laughed.

"Why do you want to know about the black ranger?" asked Conner

"He's my second favorite. Kira is my number one favorite. She is the best ranger in the world." Kira began blushing at the comment as the boys stared at her.

"Seems you got a fan." Stated Trent.

"Either that or Kira has been embellishing things when she tells stories about us fighting Mesagog."

"There are stories?" Lin asked in wonder.

"Thanks Ethan. I was hoping to avoid that."

"Kira will you tell me a story of you being a ranger? Please, please, please!"

"Okay I will if you can tell me which ranger these guys are." Said Kira with her arms crossed.

"Hmm." Lin stared at each boy trying to figure it out. She knew Conner wasn't black. The black ranger wouldn't groan she thought, and he wouldn't have laughed at the question either. Well at least she believed he wouldn't. He seemed to be too nice to laugh at her for not knowing whom he was so that ruled out the others. She looked at their bracelets to see if that gave a clue. Kira's had a yellow stone in it and she was the yellow ranger after all. Eventually she found the stones and rattled of which ranger  
>each one was.<p>

"Yeah you got it right. Now which story should I tell?" asked Kira to herself.

"Tell the one where the Black Ranger had his lips removed." Conner suggested.

"That didn't last very long. How about the time when the Black Ranger taught us how to morph, summon our weapons, and control our Zords?"

"I got a better idea." Said Kira with a wicked smile as she proceed to tell the story on how the Red and Blue rangers was fawning over an actress and how they freaked out over having an allergic reaction to the monster's attack.

* * *

><p>It was a little after one o'clock when Hayley and Kim were finished with their last minute meeting and the teen hot spot owner was highly impressed with the other woman. Initially she wasn't going to ask her to do anything, but after what was given to her on the fly things might go even better for the business with a few ads from Mrs. Devlin. As a matter of fact Kim was already thinking of a radio ad to be played at the local station. Despite everything however Hayley felt an odd sense of familiarity with the ad agent. So much so she actually asked Kim if they meet before, but Kim dismissed this by saying she had been on TV when she was younger. While accepting that Hayley couldn't shake the nagging thought that she knew this woman. Ignoring things for the time being she decided to call Tommy and give him her impression on the other woman. Sparing a split section of looking away from the road she pulled her cell phone from her purse and hit speed dial to call her friend.<p>

"Hello, Hayley."

"Hi, Tommy."

"So what are your thoughts of Mrs. Devlin?"

"She is a confident and tenuous woman. Definitely someone that I'm going to take care of my advertising."

"I thought you didn't have it in your budget."

"I have some money in my savings account that I could use."

"Weren't you going to use that to buy a new car?"

"Tommy, you have no idea how to run a business. You have to spend money to make money and with her I'll make that back easily."

"All right. Any insight on why Mesagog would pick her child over other children or not go after them in mass?"

"No clue. Except her seeming to be a bit of a valley girl there is nothing in particular that makes her stand out."

"Well there is nothing new on my front, either."

"I thought you were going to grade papers."

"I decided to take a break for lunch."

"Tommy how many times do I have to tell you not to eat when you're on a computer?"

"I accidentally spilled nachos one time and you've never let me forget it."

"That was the first computer I built with my own money. I'm just glad the only thing you messed up was the keyboard."

"Yeah and you never let it go."

"Just like I'm never going to let go of how you accidentally walked in on me getting out of the shower."

"One that was my shower and two I couldn't hear you over the water. I expected you to still be inside when I opened the door."

"Well it cost me a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that accused you of cheating just for being in a study group with four other people."

"Point taken. How are the others doing?"

"Well Linear figured out the others are rangers. She was upset that I wasn't there, but they told her stories about all their ranger exploits."

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"No. Unfortunately though I doubt they could deny her even if they wanted too. The puppy dog eyes she gave me yesterday made me want to say yes."

"Sounds like she is going to have the boys wrapped around her finger when she grows up. I'm on my way back to your place right now. I need to readjust the balancing issue with the new zord modification before we can let the rangers try it out."

"All right, Hayley. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Tommy."

* * *

><p>Kimberly pulled up to her house with a slight smile on her face. Despite being called upon to do a last minute meeting everything about her day has gone her way. Jason was on his way to help her meet the Dino Thunder Rangers, her six-year-old daughter's favorite baby sitter was willing watch over the child, and she nailed that meeting guaranteeing some more business for her. It sort of reminded her of the day she learned she was expecting Linear in a few months. It was just a special feeling one would get when things start looking your way. Granted part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop like it always had when she was a ranger, but for now things were perfect. As she exited the car and made for the trunk to pull out some groceries she heard laughter coming from behind her house and decided to sneak a peak at what was going on. With the agility of an Olympic gymnast she stealthily walked through her own home and checked out the backyard. She almost had lost her breath as she watched Trent do a standing sidekick to Conner that looked like it hurt. Kira stumbled backwards as well as she was being double teamed by Ethan and Lin.<p>

"Yellow Ranger, need a lift?" asked Trent as he turned towards Lin.

"Yes, Red Ranger." Lin called as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Then as if it was practiced Trent tossed the child in to the air while she pulled a wifflebat from her side and did a slash that missed Conner. "Yellow Power Strike!"

"NOOOO!" Conner called before he melodramatically fell to the groan yelling kaboom.

"I'll get you next time rangers! Next time!" Kira yelled before making her way to the backdoor only to see Kim with a bemused grin on her face.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"Well you see… Lin wanted to play… and Conner said he needed to move around… Ethan was making things confusing…" Kira stuttered out before Linear decided to interject.

"Mommy, we were playing power rangers."

"I can see that. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Do you want to play too?"

"No. I'm too old to be a power ranger." Kim saw the look of disappointment on her daughters face and it almost broke her heart. It always did bother the widow not being able to play with her all the time. With work and school respectively she hated telling Lin the N-word.

"You can be one of the monsters." Conner threw in causing a glare from every one except Lin.

"Yeah mommy, be one of the monsters. That way Kira will have someone else to be the bad guys with and Conner can be the Blue ranger again."

"Lin, I got to put up groceries, you need to wash up for dinner, and I'm certain they need to get back to their homework."

"Okay." Said the little girl slightly dejected before quickly running inside.

"Thanks for keeping her entertained."

"We needed a break anyway, Mrs. Devlin." Said Trent. "Besides it was fun playing with her."

"Yeah and it was amazing to see what she can do. I tripped earlier and landed in front of her. Instead of tripping over me she did a front handspring over my back and didn't loose a step running towards Kira." Commented Ethan.

"I told you guys she's athletic." Said Kira

"Yeah but that is Olympic gymnasts type stuff I expect from my cousin, Kira." Said Conner. "There is no way a girl her age could pull that off."

"Unless her former Olympic gymnasts mother taught her of course." Commented Kim with a sense of pride.

"What?" asked Kira stunned.

"It was a long time ago so please don't start asking questions about it. I rather not have Linear know about it. If she is going to be a gymnast I want her to do it because she loves it. I gave up a few things to get to that level. If it wasn't for her and Jaden I would have regrets leaving those things behind. Besides she doesn't need to be in the shadow of the Olympic Hart-breaker." Said Kim with some rememberance with a touch of sorrow in her voice.

"I understand." Said Conner. "I gave up a chance at playing pro because there are a few things that I need to do now. Besides there is always the possibility for me getting another shot, and I bet you'll get another shot at whatever you gave up."

"Thanks, Conner, but I doubt it." Said Kim.

_**Hey it's the Shogun and I hope you're enjoying things thus far. I just want you guys to keep on giving me reviews and if possible give me some thoughts on Linear. I'm trying to make her smart yet adorable, and I want to know if I'm getting annoying with it. So please let me know. Shogun out!**_


	3. Plan of Action part 2

Jason smiled as he drove up to a modest little home in Reefside. He actually made good time for once on his chopper. Revving the engine a few times to let the people inside know that someone drove up he put down the kickstand and killed the engine. Soon enough two of the three most important women in his life exited followed by four more people.

"Uncle Jason!" yelled Linear as she leapt into his arms.

"Hey Princess."

"OH MY GOD! Is that a 1987 Harley-Davidson FXST 1340 Softail?" Asked the boy white.

"You know your bikes." Jason replied impressed.

"Yeah. This thing is packing a V2, four-stroke engine. It tops out at 105 miles per hour at 58 horse power and 5000 RPM." Replied the boy in amazement.

"Trent, you're starting to freak me out a little."

"You're not the only one, Kira." Stated the one in blue.

"I don't see anything to impressive with it. Now the 1973 Dodge Charger is something special." The guy in red scoffed.

"Boys and their toys." Muttered Kimberly. "Jason, if you're going to hold my daughter you better get off that thing right now."

"Yes, ma'am." He groaned as he stepped off the machine.

"Now don't you take that tone with me. I haven't forgotten what you've taught my daughter."

"You just had to get me in trouble with her didn't you?" Jason asked the little girl.

"You shouldn't have taught me naughty words, Uncle Jason."

"Naughty words?" asked Conner confused.

"I'll tell you later." Stated Kira.

"So Kim did you adopt these four or do you have something to tell me?"

"No Jason. This is my regular babysitter Kira and her friends Conner, Ethan, and Trent."

"Ah."

"We came by earlier because I wanted to give Lin a present and Mrs. Devlin need a last minute babysitter so I agreed to do it while I helped them with their history project." Kira explained

"You didn't give them to much trouble did you?" Jason asked the girl in his arms.

"Nope."

"That's my favorite niece."

"We better go. We still need to finish up our project. Be back in a minute Kira. Come on guys and lets grab our stuff." Said Trent as he lead the other boys back inside to gather their books. Once they made their way inside Jason gave Kim a quick look indicating he wanted to talk to the young woman.

"Lin, lets go get the bear Kira gave you so we can show it to Uncle Jason." The moment she mentioned Yellow Ranger Lin agreed and squirmed her way down and quickly ran inside with her mother steps behind.

"So I guess I have to thank you." Jason said.

"Excuse me?"

"Kim told me about yesterday, Kira."

"Oh. You don't need to thank me. I'm just really glad things turned out the way that they did."

"Actually I do. Whenever something bad happens to Kim she takes it really hard. Back in high school she had an accident that almost made her give up something she loved. It took a lot to get her back to do it, but she did. So when she lost Jaden she's been afraid of loosing Linear. I think that's one reason she hasn't dated again since then. So even if you didn't do anything I still have to thank you."

"If that's the case then you might want to say that to the power rangers."

"When I find them I will." He said with a wisp of a smile on his face. She didn't understand why but Kira felt the tone of his voice suggested that he would travel all around Reefside if it meant finding her and Tommy. Thankfully every one came out at that time with Lin leading holding the bear.

"Uncle Jason, this is Yellow Ranger. Yellow Ranger, this is Uncle Jason." She said holding her new favorite bear out to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Yellow Ranger. Are you doing a good job protecting Linear?" Kira started getting a strange feeling in her stomach. It was like she was getting a bizarre preview of something, but she did understand what.

"Yes, Uncle Jason." Lin made the bear say in reply.

"Don't you think you should give Uncle Jason a hug, Yellow Ranger? Mommy always says he needs a nice girl to hug him." Despite the akward feeling Kira had to try not to laugh as the bear agreed and hugged the older man as he shot a glare in Kimberly's direction.

"I'll see you later, Lin. Take care of her for me Yellow Ranger." Said Kira as she began walking away as the others said goodbye as well.

"I will." Said the bear before Lin started talking for herself. "Bye, Kira. Bye, Trent. Bye, Conner. Bye, Ethan."

After walking away for half a block Kira brought her wrist to mouth level and established the connect to the lab.

"What's going on, Kira?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing, Dr. O. Mrs. Devlin is home and she has Linear's uncle with her so we left. Do you want us to come in?"

"No. Hayley and I will just monitor for Invis-a-portals for now in the area. Drop by tomorrow so we can plan out our next step."

"Sounds good to me." Replied Kira before signing out.

* * *

><p>Jason was helping Kimberly by gathering the bowls and spoons for the ice cream she bought. It sort of made him fell like he legitimately was apart of their small family. Ever since Jaden died he stepped up and tried to be the father figure Linear needed. Even with him dating someone his girlfriend understood what he was doing with the pair.<p>

"Oh crap. I forgot to call, Kat." Said Jason as his cellphone went off.

"You better hope that isn't her right now then." stated Kim taking the bowls from him so he can answer.

"Hello?"

"Jason, where the hell are you? You promised to pick me up from the airport." stated an irate Katherine Hillard.

"In Reefside."

"What happened? Is Linear alright? How about Kim? Why didn't you call me earlier? I would have redirect to their airport?" Katherine started before Jason got her to stop.

"It's a long story. Linear and Kim are good. I forgot because Kim called me last night in the same worried mood she was in after Jaden's accident."

"Sounds like it should be if there is a long story. Tell me the condensed version."

"The guys the Dino Thunder Rangers are fighting tried to grab Lin. So I'm down here for extra protection and find out who they are."

"You called, Andy?" Kat asked using the pet name she uses behind Andros's back. Only Ashley was allowed to do it to his face and get away with it.

"No T.J. He got me in touch with Andros. He's suppose to call me this evening with the information."

"Give me an hour and I'll be on the next flight over to Reefside and don't argue with me. I want to be there so you two can talk to them."

"Good idea. Text me the flight information and I'll borrow Kim's van."

"All right. See you soon, Jason."

"Bye Kat." replied Jason hanging up the phone and entered the dining room. "Hey Princess. Guess who's coming?

"Who?" Linear asked excitedly asked.

"Katherine."

"Will she play dress up with me and mommy?"

"I'm sure she will. What do you say, Kim?"

"Yeah. I need to get dressed up even if your the only boy here." Kim said in as if she was in a faux self-defeated.

"Well why don't you call, Kira. I'm sure she'll let you borrow one of ones she has." Jason joked resulting in a glare.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went by fairly uneventfully as the trio played card games, ate ice cream, and watched movies. Jason hated the last one thanks to it being Sleeping Beauty and it caused him to flashback to some of Rita's stunts. When it came to Linear's bedtime Jason was already at Reefside's airport waiting for Kat when the call finally came.<p>

"Hey Andros about time you called."

"Sorry, Jason, I just had to check on a few things before sending the files." replied Andros.

"What did Zhane get Karone pregnant and your seeing if your contacts found him?" Jason sarcastically responed.

"If that happened Karone wouldn't let him run away or me touch him." the man of K.O. 35 laughed. "Anyway I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you ask Tommy to do this for you? He could have done it just as easily as I could have."

"Kim doesn't want him involved. Apparently I was wrong about things between them being settled along with her not wanting to see her how she is."

"What?" Andros asked in confusion.

"Hold on a sec." Jason said as he spotted Katherine. "Hello Twinkle Toes." he greeted her with hug and a peck on the lips. Her greeting came to a very hard reprimanding slap to the arm.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to, but I'm a masochist."

"Why do I get the the feeling I didn't need to hear that?" asked Andros on the phone that the pair barely heard.

"Sorry, Andros, I just love to tease Kat." Jason apologized as he brought his cell to his ear.

"Tell him I said hi."

"She says, hi."

"Respond in kind and then answer my question." Jason did what Andros requested and had the Red Space Ranger repeat the question.

"Basically she's afraid that Tommy will take pity on her for the situation she is in."

"What situation? She is successful, owns her home and car,"

"And is a single widow and mother of said child that was almost kidnapped."

"So it has to do with Linear and she doesn't want him to find out about it."

"Exactly."

"Well then I just have to say good luck." Andros hung up before Jason had a chance to respond.

"That was weird." said Jason sounding confused.

"What's weird?" asked Katherine as they began walking to the carousel.

"Andros wishing me luck. Every time we made contact with a team 'good luck' was never said." replied the former red ranger as his phone indicated he received emails to his personal email account. It nearly took forever to go through the necessary browsers and pages to get to it, but he slowly realized why Andros said good luck. Every ranger picture was of someone he meet along with their names addresses the last of which was Dino Thunder Black Ranger. "Kat, remember how many times we've talked about getting married?"

"Yes..." replied the former pink ranger concerned.

"Can we get eloped right now so Kim won't kill me so soon after becoming your husband."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"This." and Jason showed her the file on Tommy.

"Why does this sort of thing only happened to the people associated with Zordon?" Kat exasperated.

_**A/N: Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but that felt like a good place to end it. Plus I over all dislike this chapter the most out of what I've written so far. I have a little bit left for the next and I really like it. Hopefully everyone likes it to. Until next time Shogun Out.  
><strong>_


	4. Plan of Action part 3

The drive back Jason was devising a plan. He knew it wasn't a good plan, but it had to work if he wanted to avoid Kimberly's wrath. The one person she didn't want involved was already involved. It was rather simple really. He was going to tell her about the younger rangers and tell Kim that the black rangers file was corrupted. That way after she tells the younger rangers her history they can go back to what they were doing and not tell Tommy a single thing after he pulled his signature red card. When he relayed this plan to his girlfriend however he was reward with something he didn't want.

"Jason are you stupid? Even if the rookies did agree to this I'm not and you'll have three angry rangers on you instead of the one you have now." Kat angrily shouted.

"You do realize that Kim might shoot the messenger?"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow while you take Linear out to get breakfast. She'll might be mad at me but unlike you I'm not going to kowtow to her."

"I don't kowtow." said defensively

"Then why did you just make a plan that involved lying to her and Tommy?"

"Kat she doesn't want him involved."

"Then she shouldn't have wanted to talk to the Dino Rangers. I know she is afraid of him, but Tommy is going to help her no matter what, and I'm sure it will give him incentive to figure out what is going on. Worse case scenario Kim will move after everything is said and done. Best case Linear will have a brand new man in her life that will chase off the boys when she gets older."

"Are you saying Tommy and Kim might get back together on this?"

"No Jason. Unlike everyone else I don't care if Tommy and Kim get back together, but I don't want them to actively avoid each other for however long those two will do this either."

"Then how do you propose to get them in the same room."

"Tommy will be easy. Kim on the other hand I'll use the two that will make her go through this if she won't listen to me."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Trini and Aisha."

* * *

><p>Morning arrived at the Devlin home when Jason woke up and got Linear out of the house. Kat was up shortly after him and waited for Kimberly to come in the kitchen. As the widower walked in wearing a white t-shirt that belonged to her dead husband and sweat pants she notice her successor was still in her kitten pajamas and drinking coffee at the kitchen table and her laptop sitting in front of her.<p>

"Good morning, Kat. Want to help me make breakfast?"

"Don't worry about it. Jason is already getting it and Linear is with him."

"Great. Knowing him he is going to give her candy."

"Don't worry. I told him if he did I was going to cut him off for a month instead of the week for not calling me about Linear sooner." Kat said with mock seriousness.

"Well if there is one way to control men that is the way to do it." Kim laughed as she made herself a cup and sat down at the table. "So how was the convention you were at?"

"Boring as usual. I hate being a tech journalist. The big name guys kiss the companies butts and get all the praise while the serious ones like me get the shaft. I'm seriously considering moving into video game reporting. At least there is actually something fun to do and worth reporting on."

"I imagine."

"Oh Andy called Jason last night."

"Why didn't he wake me up? He knew I wanted to know."

"Two reasons. The first is he felt like you need the rest."

"What's the second?"

"He was afraid of how you'll react."

"Why would he be afraid?"

"Well it had to do with you knowing the rangers."

"Kat if I knew the rangers I wouldn't have called Jason."

"No I mean you already know the rangers. As a matter of fact he mentioned meeting four of them yesterday." Kim thought on this for a few minutes trying to figure things out when the coffee finally placed her brain in first gear and connected the dots.

"You mean my babysitter and her friends are the rangers?"

"Yes." As she turned the laptop to Kimberly showing each ranger with a side by picture of them in and out of morph.

"I should have know it was odd when I usually saw her in yellow." Kim joked.

"Yeah you would think out of all these years rangers wouldn't wear their colors."

"Hey it's a habit. After wearing it for so long I sort of forgot how to wear something that wasn't pink."

"I know. I never realized how many pink shirts and dresses I had in my closet until after passing on my powers to Cassie."

"So whose the Black Ranger if he is someone I've already met?"

"Well before I answer that let me do something first." said Katherine as she got her computer to face her again. Kim just sat in annoyed confusion as the other woman typed. The computer started making a sound both women were familiar with as they always used for business calls. Shortly after that Kimberly heard two voices.

"Hey Kim!" came the voices of Aisha and Trini.

"Trini. Aisha. What are you two doing?"

"Well Kat texted us last night saying she might need our help and considering the circumstances we agreed." said Trini.

"What circumstances?"

"Well Jason is afraid that you would try to kill him if he told you." answered Aisha.

"Kat, your his girlfriend. Can you tell me what lame brained excuse that knuckle head would have to make him think that."

"Well Kim it's very simple." started Kat. "You told Jason you didn't want the Black Dino Ranger involved."

"No I told him I wanted to speak with him and the other Dino Ranger. Tommy is the one I don't want..." Kim paused for a moment as things started to piece together in her mind and the moment the picture formed she did one of two things when something freaked her out. She fainted. Thankfully Kat was able to catch her predecessor before any physical harm happened.

"I'm glad Linear didn't see this."

* * *

><p>"Elsa, why haven't you taken the child?" asked Mesagog menacingly.<p>

"I'm sorry. I've been busy creating a new mutant. Just in case the Rangers would interfere again he will provide a useful distraction."

"Brilliant, Elsa. While the rangers are fighting you will take the child." He said with sinister glee. Elsa while thankful for the fact her master was happy she was concerned.

"Lord Mesagog, I must ask why are you wanting to take that filthy brat?"

"The mother of the child is an old friend of Dr. Oliver's. When she finds out she will go looking for help. It doesn't matter who contacts the other first we will leave just enough clues to let them know that we took her and for her safe return he must give us the Dino gems."

"How do you know all this?"

"The fool Mercer unknowingly led me to her."

* * *

><p>As Kimberly came to Kat was busy chatting with the two yellow rangers about current events. That is when the widow was freaking out and began a tirade that Trini wish she could see along with hear. Kira's story on how the Yellow ranger and Black Ranger showing up was a complete lie. Her daughter is being targeted, Tommy was involved and she now wanted to abandon the plan all together. She couldn't face him. Had Jaden been alive she could somewhat do it because Tommy would see her happy, but, now that she was alone he would take pity on her. The last time she saw his face he still showed he cared about her and that memory clung to her until she met her dead husband. She kept on ranting like this until her front door open and her daughter walked in with a bright smile. However with Kimberly in panic mode immediately ran up and clung to Linear crying.<p>

"Are you ok, Mommy?" asked the girl worried and scared. That's when the former pink ranger started to get a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just had a really bad nightmare." Kim half-lied considering how she felt at prospect of seeing Tommy again.

"You always tell me to tell you about my nightmares, tell me about yours."

"Honey I don't want to frighten you."

"I feel better telling you about them. Maybe if you tell me you'll feel better." said Linear with both hands on her mothers face. Kim silently cursed at how smart her child was. It never ceased to amaze her, but she knew she couldn't tell her the truth.

"In it I saw you being taken by the monsters. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. Then they started taunting me by saying I'm a bad mom."

"Mommy," Linear said, "If the bad guys try to get me I know Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger would try to protect me, and if they do get me I know Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, and the other rangers will come and save me. You're not a bad mom. You're the best in the world." Despite this coming from a fib on her part everything her daughter said made Kim feel as a giant weight was being lifted off of her shoulders and realize how silly she was being.

"Thank you sweetheart. You made me feel better." said Kim as she gave Lin a loving hug and the child did the same. "Now go wash up so we can eat breakfast."

"Okay." said the girl as she did what she was told."

"She has a lot of faith in Kira." said Kim.

"Don't forget Tommy and the others." said Kat.

"Kim I'm going to head out after breakfast and look for them so you can stay here."

"No Jason. I'll go with you. Tommy needs to know despite how much I hate to admit it."

"You guys are missing something." said Trini

"What's that?" asked Aisha.

"Kimberly, what was the entire story Kira told you?" Trini questioned ignoring Aisha.

As Kimberly began retelling the tell she was told her, every one else realized on piece of evidence. Linear.

"You don't think she knows does she?" asked Kim horrified.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised." said Trini. "Also Kat didn't you say that all the boys stayed over with Kira yesterday while Kim was out?"

"Yeah, but it could be a coincidence." answered the Pink zeo ranger.

"Not with Tommy, Kat. If I was a betting man I would put money that business meeting Kim was roped into was an excuse to at least make sure Lin was okay for the day."

"Yeah. The rangers did seem to know Hayley so it wouldn't be a surprise if she helps them somehow."

"I agree Kim. Last time I checked Tommy wasn't the best liar." add Katherine

"But this all leads back to the fact Linear kept a secret from me. I told her not to keep secrets from me." said Kim.

"Kimberly think about it for a second. It's obvious Linear idolizes Kira, and I'm sure Tommy would tell her Zordon's rules. At least the one about not letting anyone know your a ranger." spoke Jason.

"Then I guess there is no real point then. I never wanted her to know about this. With Tommy involved she'll find out that he's the black ranger eventually and she'll keep all of it a secret from me." Kim said as she started crying.

"Kim we all kept this secret from our family no matter how much we wanted to tell them." stated Aisha.

"I know but I don't want her to hide things from me."

"You're hiding things from her." said Trini. "After all you don't keep those gold medals on display."

"But I want her to love gymnastics and do it for herself. Not for what I did."

"Plus you never told her you're a ranger." said Kat.

"But I'm not a ranger anymore."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger, Kim." said Jason. Kim huffed at that saying. It tended to remind her of Tommy for more then one reason. Part of her wanted to go back in action, but, with her daughter she didn't want to risk her getting hurt along with having to hide it from her. She doesn't want to hide anything from her. That was when she had epiphany.

"Guys, I'm going to tell her the truth."

"The truth about what?" asked Aisha

"About me being a former ranger. It's the only way to know for sure she knows about Kira."

"Kim are sure about this?" asked Kat.

"Yes, I'm sure. There has to be a reason why she is in the middle of this and it's obviously from me so she needs to know."

"Okay, Kim. I don't like this, but I imagine Zordon would understand, and I would turn in my power coin otherwise." said Jason. With that Trini and Aisha wished Kimberly luck and left the call as the trio got ready to eat with a six year old.

* * *

><p>The adults and child were finishing eating their meal when Kim look towards her daughter. Linear was happily eating her pancake that was covered with syrup and getting her mouth all sticky in the process. She wished Jaden was around to see how beautiful their daughter was. He always talked about how he would teach her how to ride a bike and push her on the swings when Linear was barely a few days old. He was the one that named her Linear after his grandmother and Serenity after his big sister. He agreed that Kim would get to name their next child. Saying a small prayer to him she started talking.<p>

"Jason, will you go into my room and get my old scrapbook that is in my closet?"

"Sure, Kim." said Jason as he got up and left the room

"Linear honey I need you come sit up on my lap."

"Okay." said the child. When Linear was comfortable Jason was back and handed the book to his sister before sitting beside Kat as they watched.

"Now Linear do you remember what I said about keeping secrets."

"It wasn't nice."

"Right, but, until recently I forgot that some secrets need to be kept."

"What do you mean, Mommy?

"Well, lets say Katherine told me that she thought she was going to have a baby, and told me not to tell uncle Jason. It's mean yes, but she wants to be certain that she is going to have one before letting him know. Do you understand?"

"Yes." answered Linear before had a thoughtful look on her face. "Is Katherine going to have a baby?" The adults had to bite back a laugh.

"Not yet Linear. Uncle Jason wants to wait until after we are married before that happens." said Katherine as she slipped her hand into his.

"Anyway, the reason I'm saying this is because there are two secrets I'm keeping. One I'm going to tell you when your a little older."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure your doing something for the right reasons and you won't have regrets doing it. Up until I met your dad regretted something. It caused me to hurt someone I really cared about. I still regret hurting that person."

"Did you tell them your sorry?"

"Yes, and they forgave me, but I still think they were trying not to hurt me." When Kim admitted that the adults realized why Kim was afraid of Tommy. Fortunately they didn't need to say anything.

"Mommy forgive yourself." said Linear.

"Excuse me."

"Mommy you said your sorry to them, but you didn't say sorry to yourself for hurting them." Kimberly started to cry a little as she looked at her child, but blinked back the tears so she can continue.

"Thanks honey. I need to do that but before that I need to tell you the other secret." said the single mother as she opened her scrap book and flipped the pages to a picture that showed three people besides her and Jason. "You see honey where I grew up a team of Power Rangers arrived to fight off a bad lady by the name of Rita."

"Cool. Which one was your favorite Mommy?"

"Well," she started as she turned the page and another pictured that revealed another person that was with the original. "I think it was the green ranger, but that isn't important. This is." said Kim as she pulled another picture that was behind the one that Linear could see. It had all of the original rangers in the photo with a desert in the background. The rangers where looking to the person with the camera, but they had their helmets off. The child looked at it for a moment recognizing Jason and her mother. The one in yellow was vaguely familiar while the three others she didn't know. "You see honey. I was a power ranger."

Linear looked at her mother in disbelief as Kim began outlining how she became a power ranger along with the man in green. Jason added a few things as Kim brought another picture featuring Rocky, Adam and Aisha. As Kim was fishing informing her daughter of her final days as a ranger Kat stepped in with her taking her mother's spot along with her being the Pink Zeo and Pink Turbo Ranger. Even Jason mentioned his stint as the Gold Ranger.

"Mommy, why are you telling me about this? I thought it was suppose to be a secret."

"Well Linear, one thing all rangers do is look for the other rangers. Think of it like the girl scouts you want to join. We always gather to meet the new members."

"Can you still morph?"

"Unfortunately know. My powers are gone. Somehow Uncle Jason has his and I think Kat has hers." As if to prove it Jason quickly morphed into the Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger while Kat just shook her head.

"You could have just showed her your morpher." said Kat as she summoned her zeonizer.

"Cool." said Lin as Kat held her arms so the girl got a better look

"Now Linear, I want you to promise to keep this a secret."

"I know mommy. Black ranger already told me not to tell anyone that Kira is the Yellow Ranger." Lin said before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth and had an abashed look on her face. "Are you mad?" asked Lin as she uncovered her mouth just long enough for the question to be heard. The adults just exchanged a knowing look.

"No, Linear, I'm not. Besides we suspected you knew about Kira when Uncle Jason called a Red ranger friend of his so we kind find the Dino Rangers."

"Why?"

"Because I want to thank them for saving you Friday and making sure you were safe yesterday."

"So you know..."

"That Ethan, Conner, and Trent are Power Rangers." Interrupted Jason. "Your mom and I were about to go look for them."

"You know, Jason, since Linear knows I'm sure she would love to go with you guys and I wouldn't mind meeting the rookies."

"Does that sound good to you, sweetheart?" asked Kimberly. Linear's eyes lit up like it was Christmas day as she nodded her head before whispering in her mother's ear. Kim just laughed before answering, "Sure sweetheart, go to your room and get changed while we take a shower get dressed." Lin quickly got up and left for her room as her mother got out of her chair. "Tommy isn't going to know what hit him."

* * *

><p>Jason hated riding shotgun in Kimberly's van, but resigned to that fact. When they were leaving to find the Dino Rangers he was originally in the drivers seat as Kimberly put Linear in her child seat. Katherine was sitting beside Linear and holding a giant yellow teddy bear for her while the girl was making introductions. Then after learning they just missed Kira from Mrs. Ford they drove to Hayley's Cyberspace. They would have looked for the rangers there, but, Jason's claim he didn't see Conner's car there they bypassed it all together. They soon stopped at a pizza shop to order 4 large pizzas where the two pink rangers confronted him on this. They didn't believe him but something about Conner statement about a classic car indicated that he wasn't there. They didn't believe him, but, he stood by his judgement. He regretted it though as they made him hold the pizzas as Kim drove and Kat gave directions. As they pulled up they spotted a Jeep, a late 90's yellow Honda Civic, and a red car that Jason stated it looked like the red rangers car.<p>

"Keep it Jason and I'll let Rocky know you spiked his drink two years ago so he can oversleep." whispered Kat in his ear. Soon enough they eventually got out. Kimberly was wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans as she stepped out of the van and made her way to the side door. Linear was already unbuckled and out of the door by the time it was open. Kim smiled at her daughter who wore a yellow dress that went down to the girls ankles. Part of her thought she wanted to show off for Tommy because he is the black ranger and she wanted to look beautiful with Yellow Ranger in tow. Kat soon followed behind in a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"You know if the others found out about this they would say your own daughter is battling you for Tommy's attention." whispered Kat.

"I know, but if she wants it she can have it. After all you were sitting right beside her the whole time she was talking to that bear about how excited she was going to meet the Black Ranger."

"Don't remind me." said Kat.

"Um are you ladies going to at least hold these so I can get out?" called Jason as he fought with his seat belt.

"No." The girls answered as they led Linear to the front door. Jason just grumbled as he carefully got out about how they were suppose to love him. When he finally caught up Linear was excitedly knocking on the door only for no one to answer. Jason forced Kim to take the boxes as he opened the door and walked in.

"Uncle Jason! You suppose to wait for permission to enter someone else house." Linear reprimanded.

"Yeah but no one's answering and if the doors unlocked someone is inviting you in." He didn't need to look behind himself to know Kim was glaring at him.

"Don't listen to him, Linear. Uncle Jason's a boy and boys don't like to wait for an invitation." said Katherine. Had his niece not been there he would have made a comment about how she didn't wait for an invite for their first time, but he did give a look that said he was thinking it.

"Honey, when the black ranger finds out why we're here he'll forgive us. So just this once we'll do it." said Kim as she made her way inside and placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table. Katherine and Linear made their way inside and everyone looked around.

"Okay if I was Tommy," Kat thought to herself, "where would I hide the switch to my command center?"

"Mommy, look a dinosaur." said Linear as she ran up to the model fossil. Before anyone could stop her before she went up to its mouth and opened it with a roar and the secret door opened to everyone's surprise.

"Linear, I thought I told you not to touch something that doesn't belong to you." stated Kimberly

"I'm sorry."

"Hey do you guys hear that?" asked Jason as he made his way down the stairs the door revealed.

* * *

><p>In the dino lab the Rangers and Hayley were engaged in various activities. Ethan was playing a computer game. Kira was practicing a new song on her guitar. Trent was drawing something in his art book. Hayley and Tommy were examining the diagnostic report for a zord configurations. Conner though was pacing. He didn't know why but something was bothering him since yesterday. It all started when he got home. Mrs. Devlin said something had sparked a vague memory. He didn't know what, but when he thought about Jason the feeling got stronger.<p>

"Ethan let me borrow your computer for a sec." The red dino ranger said as he took the laptop.

"Hey. I was about to beat the boss."

"Sorry I just need to use it."

"Then get your own." said the blue ranger as he reached for it but his leader dodged.

"Listen I have a hunch about something." said Conner

"Ethan, just let him use it unless you want to broken." Kira stated in annoyance.

"Yeah only one ranger in this group is allowed to break the technological equipment." added Hayley.

"I didn't mean to spill the nachos. I said I was sorry. I bought you a new keyboard. What more do you want?" Tommy's outburst caught everyone's attention.

"You and the rangers name their first born daughters after me."

"You better just accept Dr. O's. If I have daughter I'm naming her after my mom." said Trent.

"I'll accept middle names." Hayley answered with a shrug.

"Okay. Ethan it will only take a few minutes. Trust me let me see if this hunch pays off."

"Fine." Soon everyone went back to what they were doing while Ethan just hovered over Conner's shoulder. Soon Conner started finding results when he called Kira and Trent over. He found results on the person once known as the "Olympic Hartbreaker" The search engine did auto corrected him on the proper spelling of the nickname. They were various articles but one article mentioned where she live and showed a picture of her during a competition. That is when they figured out what Mrs. Devlin's maiden is.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner." said Kira.

"Your telling me. How did you Conner?" Asked Ethan

"It was just a feeling, and I'm betting we've seen Lin's uncle somewhere before too."

"Um what are you guys talking about?" asked Trent in confusion as he never saw the history video.

"Dr. O, I Conner found something about Mrs. Devlin." said Kira.

"What's up guys?" asked Tommy as he face the teens.

"Mrs. Devlin is..." Conner started before a female's voice interrupted.

"Me." Hayley and the Rangers turned in surprised as they saw Kimberly standing in front of the exit to Tommy's home with Jason and Kat standing right beside her.

"Kim?" the black ranger asked just above a whisper.

"Hi, Tommy." Had anyone been paying attention they would have noticed Linear walk around the adults so she could see. She scanned the room and saw her babysitter and her friends. She also saw a lady and a man about her mom and uncles age that was sitting by the computer. Once she spotted the bracelet on the man's wrist she immediately knew who he was and ran up to him.

"Black ranger, will you have pizza with us?"

_**A/n: Alright here is another piece of the story. I know it is strange to do what I did but I always wanted Linear to learn the truth about Kimberly's time as a ranger, along with have the ranger figure things out on their end. Now just in case someone want to say something about no one recognizing Linear's mom is Kim I will explain it in the next chapter. By the way I hope everyone loves the call back to the first chapter.**_


	5. A breif calm before the storm

Even though it was incredibly embarrassing for him Tommy had to laugh with the others though not as heartily as his rangers. This little girl was genuinely wanting to have pizza with him and this time he didn't have a reason to refuse.

"Yes, Ms. Devlin, I will. Though we might want to move this upstairs. I don't want to get yelled at by Hayley." The black ranger said with a smile. "What kind of pizza do you want me to order?"

"Don't worry about it, Tommy." started Jason, "We brought a few boxes over."

"Thanks, Jason."

"You know, Uncle Jason?" asked the girl in confusion

"Linear, don't you remember? He was in the Green Ranger and White Ranger suits." Kimberly reminded her. Her daughter looked from her mom to Tommy and squinted as if he was a bug in a jar.

"You're cuter with short hair." she stated with conviction causing everyone to laugh as Tommy blushed.

"I agree, Lin. He is better looking with short hair." said Kat

"Hey what am I? Chopped Liver?" protested her boyfriend.

"No just in a lot of trouble. Kim told me about a certain word she learned from you." Jason just sighed in defeat as Kat stared at him daring him to comment. "If anyone's hungry come upstairs so we can talk." Linear naturally led the way dragging Tommy by the hand as everyone followed. Kim shook her head at her daughter's antics as she was the one of the last two up. It was obvious that Linear instantly fell in love with Tommy. After all he did help save her.

"I'm sorry about deceiving you yesterday." said Hayley as she came up beside Kim.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you were following Tommy's instructions."

"Actually the teens came up with the plan. Tommy was a little busy being embarrassed to help with the planning."

"What do you mean?"

"The boys were making fun of him over how vehemently he was denying being Kira's boyfriend to Linear."

"She's just like her father. Too inquisitive and smart for her own good." Kim said sadly.

"Then its a good thing she has your looks. It will get her out of any trouble the previous two caused." Hayley replied in an attempt to cheer her up.

"She has her fathers eyes though." Kim answered still depressed, but put on a joyful facade that was instantly recognized by Tommy's college friend. Though it was short lived as they got to the top of the stairs Linear was introducing Tommy to Yellow Ranger.

"Hello, Yellow Ranger, my name is Tommy."

"Hello, Tommy." said the bear.

"Yellow Ranger, I think you should give Tommy a hug. He always needs a nice girl to give him one." said Jason. The teens were shaking with laughter as Yellow Ranger agreed and hugged him.

"Tommy, where do you keep your plates?" asked Katherine from the kitchen.

"In the cupboard above the sink. If you want to throw a pan at Jason those are in the next one to the right."

"Don't tempt me." Kat joked as moved to the cupboard.

"I know we're having fun, but, can I ask how you guys found us?" asked Ethan.

"Andros/Andy." answered the adults.

"Who?"

"Red space ranger." answered Hayley. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that calls him that behind his back." she added to Kim and Kat.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls did that." replied Kim.

"Anyway before the girls start talking about him, Kim called me up wanting me to get a hold of Andros to find out about you guys, so I called T.J. and here we are."

"Plus she wanted to get a hold of you for teaching Linear the word she called Elsa." added Kira.

"Yeah that too." Jason muttered.

"Well I have to agree with Linear though she ..." Trent started before he got several glares from the adults and Kira.

"Dresses like a prostitute." Conner supplied. Everyone looked at the red ranger with curiosity.

"Mommy, what's a prostitute?"

"Thank you Conner. Now how am I going to answer that one." said Kimberly with a withering glare that caused the Red Dino to cower.

"Linear, a prostitute is a woman who shares her bed with a lot of boys." Tommy answered hoping to save his student and ex-girlfriend at the same time.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't feel good enough about herself to only do it with the one boy she really likes."

"Oh ok." said the girl as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Tommy."

"I'm always willing to disable the bombs one of my team armed, Kim."

* * *

><p>The meal went by fairly quickly as Kim recounted the events that lead to the current get together on her end minus her fainting spell and subsequent rant. Tommy also told what went on with him and his team on figuring out why Linear was the subject of Mesagog's scrutiny. Just to be on the safe side they did run a few scans on the child to see if maybe there was some sort of side effect of Kim's time as a ranger, but none came up. Soon Linear was wanting to play another game of power rangers with the teens and begged the adults to play. Jason and Kat immediately agreed while Hayley denied only because she wanted to run a test on the zords.<p>

"Linear, I'll play with you, but do you mind if I talk with your mom for a moment alone. We need to catch up."

"Ok, Tommy, but you make mommy mad and Yellow Ranger will get you." Linear stated and held the bear out in a menacing fashion to emphasize her point. It didn't really hold the weight she wanted as the black ranger smiled.

"I'll try not to."

"Good." she replied as she went out the door leaving her bear to watch over the two. The others followed behind her with Kat being the last one out as she squeezed Kimberly's shoulder before leaving.

"Is there anythng in particular you want to talk about, Tommy?" asked Kim nervous as her old fear raised it's head. Tommy was looking out the window as Lin began battling the monsters Kira, Jason and Kat were pretending to be with the teens. All he could do was smile.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Kim. I kinda wish I was at the hospital when she was born."

"Listen, Tommy, about that and not telling you about..."

"It's ok, Kim. We both know you did it because you felt you had to. After all what future husband wants to meet an ex-boyfriend?"

"I know but that doesn't excuse me for cutting you out of my life."

"In a way, Kim, we cut each other out. You did it by finding someone new. I did it by getting a doctorate and nearly getting blown up half a dozen times."

"Wait you're actually a Doctor? I thought they were just giving you a nickname to make you feel like you were apart of the group."

"Yeah the diploma is in my office."

"You do realize that is hard to believe, right."

"I wasn't that bad in high school." Tommy defended.

"No, but you just imagine what Mrs. Applebee will think if you told her you have that."

"Her jaw would drop." Tommy relented. "Though she would be ecstatic over the fact that I'm a teacher."

"In hindsight though we should have saw that one coming. Just like you adding another color to your ranger palete."

"Anyway. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when your husband died."

"How did you..."

"Kira. We were trying to figure out why Mesagog was targeting Linear specifically so we decided to background search. We didn't get to far though and when she told us about your husband we felt to leave it at that."

"Thanks Tommy. These past four years have been hard. Every day she does something to remind me of Jaden."

"Care to tell me about him?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about the husband of your ex-girlfriend?"

"Have you known me to ask questions that I didn't want to know the answer to?"

"No I haven't. Well it was a few months after Muranthias. I was with a few gymnastic friends when we literally bumped into each other in a club. I don't know why but for some reason we started talking. I just remember that he mentioned a way to get the stain out of my favorite shirt and we went from there. He was studying family law at Florida. Eventually we started going out and he was a lot of fun. Almost a year later he proposed, then we found out about Linear, and got married. We moved here to Reefside because he got a job at a law firm. The rest you already know."

"Yeah. I hope they nailed the guy."

"They did. Allong with jail time the Judge is making him send a dollar a year on Linear's birthday to remind him of the little girl he left fatherless. I'm just glad Jason comes around once a month so she can have some sort of male figure in her life."

"If you want I can come around occasionally. To be there for Lin I mean." added Tommy trying not to sound like he wanted to be with Kim.

"I'm sure she would love that."

"So how are you doing?"

"About this?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. All I could do is focus on thanking you and Kira specifically before I knew you were rangers. If Mesagog grabbed her I'm sure Jason would have rounded up every possible ranger to rescue her. He didn't like the idea of leaving you out of the loop, but, he respected my wishes. When he found out you were a part of this team he freaked out."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Well..." she started before looking down at her feet.

"You don't have to answer it, Kim, if you don't want to."

"I was afraid." she blurted out quickly.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you would pity me, Tommy. I couldn't stand the idea of seeing pity in your eyes." Tommy looked at Kimberly as she continued to watch her feet. He stepped up to her and raised the frightened mother, but what she saw was far more powerful. His eyes showed concern and caring.

"I could never pity you." With that she grabbed onto his waist and buried her head into his chest and started crying. Hayley came back to him consoling the woman.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there is an emergency downtown." the black ranger's college friend stated.

"I'll get the others. Go back downstairs and keep a watch on the invisaportals."

"Good idea." Hayley said before returning to the lab.

"What's wrong, Tommy?"

"Call it a hunch." the five time replied as he separated from his ex-girlfriend.

_**Another short chapter and for a good reason. I have a fight scene planed out in my head, but I need to figure out what kind of monster the rangers are having to face. I wanted this chapter to focus on Tommy getting to know a Linear a little bit, but mostly wanted Tommy and Kimberly reconnect some.**_


End file.
